


Rose Colored

by Pens_and_Portraits



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Latin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Southern Comfort, Southern charm, Swearing, Teasing, chapter one is mainly fluff, chapter two is... spicy, maybe a third chapter????, sexual banter (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_and_Portraits/pseuds/Pens_and_Portraits
Summary: The morning after at 891 Riverside Drive





	1. Fluff

891 Riverside Drive

 

Vincent D’Agosta stretched his aching limbs, allowing his muscles and joints to start waking up for the day. Drawing the blankets back over him, he rolled over on his side and was greeted with the sleeping form of his partner. The man’s unusually pale eyes were closed, his alabaster skin lightly brushed pink on his cheeks and nose. D’Agosta kept his movements slow and careful so as not to wake him. His tanned hand reached out, his fingertips gently tracing over his partner’s temple, and grazing over the smooth skin. He continued going back and forth over the same spot for a few more times before following the contour of the cheekbones, letting his fingertips push their way into the short silver-blonde hairs. He had half a mind to let them get lost in the feathery soft texture, opting instead to return to the sculpted face.

From the top line of the cheekbone, he made his way down to the carved jawline, admiring how his partner’s breath hitched even at the slightest touches. His fingers drew back, resulting in, what sounded like a small huff to D’Agosta. 

 

He chuckled warmly, letting the pad of his thumb run carefully over a brow bone. He pressed down a bit more as he made his way to the nasal bridge between the manicured brows, earning a satisfied sigh from the man beside him. D’Agosta’s smile dropped when he saw an opportunity he simply couldn’t let go. He shifted, moving so that he was closer to the warmth of the man beside him, and murmured a praise of worship.

 

D’Agosta propped his head up with hand, noting how warm his face felt. Then, with his other hand, he began to run his index finger down the bridge of the man’s nose, touching his partner with whisper heavy contact. D’Agosta found his own lips parting, barely letting out air in the fear that his partner would awaken and stop him immediately.

 

Heart pounding so loudly, he feared it would give him away as he continued down the straight nose, and then back up. He crossed over to one side, tracing over the fine lines under the eyes. They ventured to the lines outside the corner of the blonde’s eyes. 

He hadn’t noticed those before. 

He didn’t dare to remove the touch, as he traced the lines on the other side. He watches with a twinge of concern as the fair eyelashes twitched only once. Having taken his chance, he slid feather light touches down the rose colored cheeks to where his partner’s smile lines would be. D’Agosta thought about when the last time he saw them appear.

Last night.

He traced his way inwards slightly, to…

 

The blonde’s lips. D’Agosta hadn’t noticed until now that they were parted, breathing lightly. D’Agosta swallowed, lips tightening.

He wanted- no, he needed, to feel them. A strange desire that he did not want to ignore. With timid digits, his middle and ring finger outlined the prominent top line, going back and forth a couple of times before repeating the same to the bottom one. D’Agosta watched his fingers with interest, his face burning now.

D’Agosta’s heart nearly stopped when he looked back up at his partner.

Pale silvery eyes sleepily regarded him.

“What _ are  _ you doing my dear?” Came the heavy southern drawl, it’s tone curious and playful.

 

D’Agosta scrambled about in his head for an answer, retracting his hand away from Pendergast’s face as if he had touched a flame. In contrast, a cool dry hand came up and stopped him midway, gently bringing his hand back to Pendergast’s lips. The blonde peppered the back of his hand and knuckles with light kisses.


	2. From Personal Experience

 

“Did I say to stop?” The voice as thick as molasses questioned.

D’Agosta made a mental note about how  _ much more, uh, prominent _ the agent’s accent was in the morning. When he made no immediate move, Pendergast took it upon himself to spur him on.

“Why Vincent, are we getting cold feet?” He teased, letting a smirk cross his features. “Not after all the fun, we had last night”

D’Agosta was at a loss for words, here was his most trusted friend and new lover, teasing him. This fantastic man.

 

Pendergast took this moment of opportunity and went back to Vincent’s hand. He repaid the officer with butterfly kisses to every inch of the man’s hand, letting his affection linger on a few scattered scars. Most of them being small flecks from i.v. needles.

Pendergast then made a show of turning onto his back and letting his legs drape over his lover. Watching with complete absorption as he drew D’Agosta in closer. With both hands now free, Pendergast went back to Vincent’s hand, turning it over in his own. They weren’t slender and spidery like his own, but that is what fascinated him the most. How unlike they were as people. It was what attracted him to the olive-skinned man in the first place. 

Overall, Pendergast took great pleasure in making the man fidget, watching his expression as he parted his lips and dragged his teeth lightly across the bronzed wrist. The lingering taste of salt on Pendergast’s tongue made his toes curl.

 

“Ho-ly Shit...”The officer expressed, struck down by the sight before him. Having heard this praise, Pendergast grinned, his tongue darting out.

D’Agosta’s hand weaved itself into the short blonde hair, giving it a pull, not to hurt- rather, to assert. Pendergast gasped at the sudden sensation but followed up his retaliation with another grin and a lick of his lips.

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you're doing to me right now?” D’Agosta breathed.

“I’m hunting.” Pendergast mused, his legs shifting.

D’Agosta released the hold on the blonde, instead, the back of his fingers brushed the red cheek.

 

“No,” D’Agosta started, repositioning himself quickly before Pendergast could intercept. Now straddling the agent, D’Agosta watched the silver eyes go wide. 

“You're teasing me. Baiting me.” 

D’Agosta moved his hand, letting one hold the side of his lover’s face, while the other kept him balanced allowing him to lean forward and press his forehead against Pendergast’s. 

“And I’m not so sure I like it.” He purred, his brown eyes boring into the excited ones below.

If Pendergast was frazzled for any moment, he quickly regained his composure reaching up to D’Agosta’s face and bringing their lips together into a searing kiss.

 

Pendergast relished the sensation of Vincent’s stubbled face on his smooth skin, his fingers combing through the thick hair. He pressed up into the man. He let out a whine when Vincent pulled away, pulling at the hairs on the nape of his neck. The noise drew Vincent right back in. When they parted again, Pendergast smiled breathlessly,  clearly pleased with himself.

“And yet, here you are,” He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, his hands coming to fidget with the black curls on the nape of Vincent’s neck. His hair was coarser than the agent had originally deduced.

 

D’Agosta had to admit, being with a man was much different than being with a woman, and he assumed it would be even more divergent with Pendergast. He was correct. With Aloysius, it was enthralling and more romantically bonded then he would have ever thought.

D’Agosta’s already hazy thoughts derailed when said partner bucked from underneath him.

 

The officer couldn’t refrain from gasping at the sensation. “You… you little fuck… I’ll make you regret that” He felt a pull in his gut.

 

Promptly, Pendergast gave a coy smile. “Why whatever do you mean?” he began, moving his hands down Vincent’s chest to his hips. “You mean this?” He gripped his lover’s hips and bucked. The action sparked an immediate response, making him shudder and groan.

Pendergast rewarded the groan with kisses on the man’s square jawline.

 

Gathering his wits, D’Agosta took the opportunity to sit up, ghosting his hands over pale flesh. He laced their hands together, diligently kissing the slender fingers. He bided his time until Pendergast relaxed, letting his tensed muscles uncoil. He knew if he stayed on edge, Pendergast would sense something was amiss.

Then, paying special mind to the scar on Pendergast’s palm, he began leaving open mouth kisses over the marbled skin following a particular vein down to his wrists. He heard Pendergast suck in a breath: then an audible sigh.

Seizing his chance, D’Agosta pinned Pendergast’s hands against the pillows, above his head.

“Rather unorthodox of you Vincent”

“Says the man who never follows the rules” Came the retort.

“Not unless you make them”

“Not  _ unless _ ,” D’Agosta corrected him, “I  _ enforce _ them”, earning a kiss from the man below him. 

“So why don’t…” A kiss. “We…” Another kiss. “Test that theory?”

Pendergast raised his blonde eyebrows. “How so?”

D’Agosta slipped his hands away from the agent’s, speaking slowly, “It’s easy. You keep your hands right here”, gliding his own down to the pale forearms, “...and I’ll reward you. But you can’t move”.

Pendergast gave a show of thinking about the proposal.

“I’d be delighted to prove your theory” He finally said, licking his lips.

D’Agosta smirked, knowing that this wasn’t going to be as easy as the agent might think. He praised him with soft words, drawing random patterns with his index finger.

 

Vincent wondered how easy it would be to mark the skin. 

 

Pushing the thought away, he turned his attention to Pendergast’s mouth. Delightful as it seemed, the thought crossed his mind that he might be able to draw out a swear from him. That is if he played his cards right. 

Rarely has he ever heard the man curse, and even when he did, he never felt any weight behind it. It was always a one-off word for Pendergast to use to relate to people. But the thought of Aloysius Pendergast moaning out a curse made D’Agosta’s stomach flip.

With a new goal set in mind, he brushed his nails over the tender flesh, marveling at the shudder that wracked through his lover. He smiled, mouth parted, completely absorbed in the sight. Always so responsive to touch. Another shaky breath escaped Pendergast, his slender fingers trembling.

D’Agosta hummed his approval, lowering his head to recapture his partner’s lips. With care, he slid his tongue over the pinked lower lip. Pendergast yielded immediately, opening his mouth to be greeted by the taste of Vincent.

 

A nudge against his back leg and D’Agosta parted. A look from Pendergast asked him wordlessly to hurry and move further down. D’Agosta complied more than willingly. As he gingerly placed kisses along the cut jawline, he shifted, moving off of Pendergast so that he could rest between the man’s legs. He could feel the heat radiate off of each other, and it was driving him mad. Having had enough confidence and testosterone run through him, another urge began to build in him. 

Then, quite suddenly, he viciously grabbed at Pendergast’s torso and canted his hips against him. He felt the muscles in Pendergast’s jaw tighten, holding back a moan.

“Let me hear you, my love” D’Agosta purred, repeating the action. Pendergast threw his head back in a raspy gasp, unable to contain his pleasure even if he had wanted to. His hands grasping at the pillows under him. D’Agosta showered him with praises and open-mouthed kisses, moving to an extremely tempting tendon on the agent’s neck. He rocked slowly against his lover.

 

A clear, hearty moan echoed through the room and rattled D’Agosta to his core.

 

His heart filled with pride and affection at hearing his lover express what he was feeling. Especially in such an animalistic way. Moving down more towards the end of the mattress, D’Agosta pushed off the rest of the blankets and sheets, finding the growing heat to be too much. He heard Aloysius let out a mewl at the loss of friction. 

Turning back, he felt a thrill run through him at the view. Aloysius Pendergast; pupils blown wide, legs parted, looking at him with hunger. His hands remaining in the same spot as he had left them. Albeit, a little tenser and wound up, but still willingly complying. D’Agosta smiled devilishly.

“Is… Is that all?” The honeyed voice struggled, trying to string a proper sentence together.  _ Still as cocky as ever...  _  The challenge rang in D’Agosta’s ears.  _ Is that all? _

The dark haired man raised up to the challenge, pretending as if he hadn’t even heard the blonde. Repositioning himself, now pressing his chest against the man’s lower abdomen, he continued his affectionate touches and kisses. He felt every twitch and nerve jump from under him. 

His hands ran down the lithe form Pendergast returning to the man’s torso. D’Agosta gave a gentle squeeze and was surprised to feel the agent squirm. It wasn’t until he saw the smile break out on Pendergast’s face did he realize that the man was ticklish. Pendergast’s hands now tucked under the pillow he had rested his head on. Fighting off the reaction to stop Vincent with his hands.

He gave another squeeze, and the man underneath filled the room with laughter. The smile lines on his face pronounced. D’Agosta stopped, crawling up quickly to kiss at them. After the laughter had died down slightly, D’Agosta turned his attention back to the agent’s neck, descending down to his collarbone. 

A horrible thought crossed his mind, downright sinister.

 

“Do you trust me?” D’Agosta asked from behind dark eyelashes.

Pendergast stared at D’Agosta before nodding wordlessly and writhing underneath him.

 

D’Agosta hummed pleasantly, and with utmost care, he brushed Pendergast’s sides with the backs of fingers. A responsive shiver and D’Agosta returned back to the top to repeat his actions. Only this time, he dug his nails in just below the 7th rib and made a dull scratch downwards. 

 

The action caught Pendergast completely by surprise. The sensation was something he couldn’t explain. A violent shiver rushed through him, making him lose a sense of control for a few moments. His hands had shot down to grab at Vincent’s hair, whether to pull him closer or push him away he couldn’t quite tell. He moaned as if he had lost his mind and was desperate to be fucked, face twisted in pleasure. His hips rocked to their own accord, and as disheartening as it felt to relinquish himself to anything, he found himself wanting Vincent to do it again. Up until that moment, he hadn’t realized he was begging for Vincent to do it again. Vincent, obliged, rocking with the man, and scratching him again.

 

“Qu-Quaeso… Quaseo” He plead insistently under his breath.

 

D’Agosta felt the man relax as quickly as the shivering came, still pleading with him. D’Agosta soothed him, rubbing over the new red ribbon colored flesh, a smile plastered on his face. D’Agosta noticed Aloysius trying to talk but came to the conclusion that the man was too riled up. So, D’Agosta waited for Pendergast, placing loving kisses on the man’s chest. D’Agosta swore that he could feel Pendergast’s heart thrumming through him.

 

“How did.. How did you know to do that.?” The heavy sounding southern voice came.

 

D’Agosta lifted his head, greeted with a disheveled looking Pendergast looking directly at him.

 

“God, you’re beautiful like this” D’Agosta growled out. He continued rubbing circles into the man’s side. “The skin here is so sensitive. No one ever really pays any mind to it, so it’s prone to even the slightest amount of friction. Not mention…” He pressed his forehead against Pendergast’s, clearly making it known that he had lost his end of the deal. “...I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to see you jump and squirm, completely lost in the moment.” 

D’Agosta hitched Pendergast’s legs over his hips, more than happy to wrap his arms around him.   
“How very ruthless of you” Pendergast purred, twisting his fingers into the man’s hair and pulling his head back. “Allow me to return the favor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another chapter (?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fluff or smut before; so forgive me.
> 
> Did I miss anything? Don't be afraid to drop me a line.


End file.
